


Underneath the Lychee Tree

by dayoldtea



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayoldtea/pseuds/dayoldtea
Summary: What happened after the camera cut away to the lychee tree? Fairly soft and sweet, explicit but not totally graphic
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 500





	Underneath the Lychee Tree

“I’m sure.” Shelby said, pulling Toni in for another, quicker but more passionate kiss. 

Toni’s body somehow felt warmer even as Shelby reached to pull her shirt off. The bold move surprised her, to say the least. But she didn’t have time to wonder too much about it, as Shelby was quickly peeling off her own shirt, and although she’d spent ample time wearing that sports bra without any covering, it was something else entirely to see it exposed just for her. 

Toni wrapped her arms firmly around Shelby’s waist, wanting her ever closer, craving the pressure of her on every inch of her. Shelby kept her hands around Toni’s face and kissed her with an enthusiasm that might be described as sloppy and rushed, but Toni knew it was years of repression and frustration being broken and released in the rawest, purest way. 

Toni broke the kiss to breathe for a split second, before kissing her way across Shelby’s face and down her neck. Shelby giggled and Toni pulled away “You ticklish?” She asked. 

Shelby shook her head. “No, I’m just…happy.” She said, leaning her forehead on Toni’s. Toni tightened her arms around Shelby, and Shelby wrapped her arms around her, reciprocating the hug. 

“Me too.” Toni replied, relishing in the closeness. Shelby pulled back and started kissing Toni again, even more forcefully, pushing so hard Toni stumbled nearly lost her balance (the days of starvation probably had something to do with that as well). “Sorry!” Shelby gasped. 

“It’s all good.” Toni chuckled. “I’m flattered you’re so into it.” Toni could feel her heart racing. She liked to talk a big game, but the truth was she’d only ever had sex with one person. It had taken her some time to figure out what Regan liked, and what she herself liked. Shelby was a virgin who seemed so eager Toni worried what her expectations were. She did not want to let her down. Then again, maybe Toni was thinking too far ahead. Was Shelby just going for a heavy makeout session? 

Toni grabbed Shelby’s waist and pulled her in again, kissing her gentler and more slowly, and  
Shelby matched her energy. After a minute, it really did feel more erotic than the heated and reckless kissing, and they seemed to be perfectly in synch as they slowly started to lower themselves onto the ground. Shelby laid back and Toni straddled her hips, only breaking this kiss occasionally as needed to reposition. 

Toni began kissing down Shelby’s neck again, and this time, she let out a faint whimper and contorted her body with what Toni really hoped was pleasure. She then tapped Toni’s shoulder and Toni shot up, afraid she’d done something wrong, gone too far...been a horrible kisser. 

“Sorry I just really need to..” Shelby said, reaching to pull a large twig out from underneath her back. Toni laughed, relieved that had been the issue. “Are there any more?” She asked. Shelby nodded and pulled a rock out from underneath her hip. “Okay, I’m good now.” Shelby smiled up at her, and it did things to Toni’s heart she wasn’t quite prepared for. 

Toni looked around, suddenly too nervous to look at Shelby. “Did you hear something?” Shelby asked. “Nah, I’m just, um…” 

“We don’t...we don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” Shelby said, the nerves in her voice obvious. “No!” Toni replied quickly. “I definitely want to, I guess I’m just unclear on what it is you wanna do. I don’t wanna push you into anything.” 

“You’re not pushing me.” Shelby reassured her. “Honestly, I’m not really sure how to do all this stuff but like…” she ran her eyes all over Toni’s body as her hands reached up to play with the bottom of her black bra. “I just want everything. Right here, right now, with you. If you want that too.” 

“I definitely do.” Toni reassured her, leaning down to kiss her again. As they kissed, she slowly began to run her hand up Shelby’s side. “Just tell me what you like, okay? I wanna make you feel good.” She whispered. 

“I like…I really like…” Shelby whispered, rubbing her hand along Toni’s back.

“Like what?” Toni asked, gently. She had an idea, but didn’t want to make any assumptions. Shelby pushed Toni up a little bit then started pulling at the bottom of her bra. Toni got the message and pulled it over her head, slowly, giving herself a moment to breathe, to prepare as she began to expose herself more and more. 

As she tossed her bra to the side, she watched Shelby’s eyes, they were wide, her mouth agape as she stared in apparent wonder. Toni had never really received this type of reaction to her boobs before, in fact they were really rather small but this apparently was of no concern to Shelby. 

Toni grabbed Shelby’s hand and slowly guided it to her chest, watching her for any signs of trepidation, but Shelby’s grin only grew wider until she finally made contact with her skin. She began gently squeezing, her eyes still absolutely fixated. She brought up her other hand and continued gently playing with Toni’s boobs, eventually brushing over her nipples as well. Toni felt herself becoming incredibly turned on, at both the sensations and the way Shelby seemed to be thoroughly enjoying her body. 

It went on like that for a while, Shelby with her hands all over Toni’s boobs, and Toni, loving it but becoming increasingly ready to take it further. She reached down and pulled at Shelby’s bra, Shelby sat up and pulled it off, before pulling Toni in to kiss her again. 

As they kissed, Toni brought her hands up to Shelby’s boobs and began playing with them. She gently laid Shelby back down and then kissed around her collarbone and down her chest before taking a nipple into her mouth and gently rubbing the other one. Shelby gasped and Toni felt her hips thrust underneath her. Toni smiled as she moved to the other nipple. Her nerves melted away. She was gonna make this girl feel good, she knew it.  
It took Toni a moment to notice that Shelby had begun touching herself through her shorts. Okay, that was hot. Mark that down as a possible future activity, watching Shelby touch herself. Right now, though, Toni had other plans. She put her hands on Shelby’s waist band “Can I take these off?” She asked. Shelby nodded confidently and raised her hips up so that Toni could slide her shorts off. 

With Shelby now completely naked (save for her necklace), Toni took a moment to lean back and appreciate the girl in front of her. The girl who’d she pegged as stuck-up, fake bitch, was now sprawled out in front of her, her hair wild, her face sunburnt, a 100% natural beauty. “You’re really fucking beautiful.” She whispered. Shelby smiled and pulled her down to kiss her. 

As they kissed, Toni ran her hand down Shelby’s body. She broke off the kiss as her hand came to rest between her legs. She raised her eyebrows and Shelby nodded. 

It took a minute of exploring her, trialing different angles and rhythms, but they quickly got into a groove that was great for Toni and appeared to be really great for Shelby. Toni considered putting a hand gently over Shelby’s mouth but she couldn’t bring herself to drown out the incredible sound. 

Once Shelby came down from her high, Toni licked her fingers and watched and Shelby’s face went from blissed out to excited. “What?” Toni asked, but she had a feeling she knew. Sure enough, Shelby flipped them around so that Toni was laying on the ground, Shelby straddling her hips, and went right back to touching her boobs. 

“You really like boobs, huh?” Toni said, which felt really dumb after it had come out of her mouth. Shelby laughed and if there was any pain behind it, Toni figured it was best to put that aside for now. 

Shelby leaned down to suck on Toni’s nipples and Toni was pretty sure that if they worked at it, one day Shelby would be able to make her come through that alone. She was sure Shelby would like that, too. It went on for a while, but Toni wasn’t close to being sick of it when Toni pulled back and grabbed at her leggings. “These need to come off.” she said with a smirk.

Holy shit. Where did that sexually authoritative energy come from? Not that Toni was complaining at all. She slid them off and before she knew it, Shelby’s fingers were in her. It took a few pointers, “slower” and “can you try bending them?” but soon enough, Shelby was fucking her like a natural. As hot as it was to see a cocky smile on her face as she fucked her, Toni was elated when Shelby took a nipple into her mouth, and knew she wouldn’t last much longer. 

Shelby laid down beside Toni as she caught her breath, and held up her hand, looking at her glistening fingers. “I can lick it off if you don’t want to.” Toni offered. “No!” Shelby said quickly, pulling her hand in. She continued examining it for a second. “It’s gonna dry up soon.” Toni told her. Shelby stuffed her fingers in her mouth and moaned at the taste. Something about it demonstrated to Toni that Shelby wasn’t just gay, she was really fucking gay, and Toni had to bite her tongue back from saying that. Even though, you know, they’d just had sex.

Toni put an arm out and Shelby nestled into her chest. They sat there in silence for a while, just listening to each other breathe and occasionally kissing. It was the most peace Toni had ever felt on the island, and probably for a long time before that.

She had a feeling it might be the most peace Shelby had ever felt. (She was right).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! please comment :)


End file.
